World of Warcraft Patch 7.5039223949
Patch 6.2.somenumbers was released on April 35th 2016. Enviromental Changes * twighilight highlands is now bright pink * hinterlands, arathi highlands and winterspring are now merged * ferelas is now a wasteland and desolace is home to the barbie palace * undercity is replaced with a new city on the surface * thunderbluff has a pandarian area (the rise with the cave) * undead race has a new model... It looks like a 2d white triangle * the mystic ward is replaced with ironforge airfield which also has a pandarian area * boring tundera now has an interesting map. * moonglade, teldrassil, ferelas and undercity are home to new dungons and raids (allience and horde only) * moonglade has quests for lvl 55-58s and the shoreline is opened up * deadwind pass is a neutral raid which has been taken by the iron horde (now called the pink moss agate horde) * quel danas, tol barad, hrothagars are now lvl 100 * ALL heroics are either lvl 90 or 100 * all features now count has enviromental * paladins have been renamed to warrior priest people * western plaguelands is now called new lorderon * eastern plaguelands is now called plaguelands * sapping has been removed * warriors can catipult rougues off the map * kalimdor is 950.43532% bigger * all battleground maps before wrath are redesigned with new maps * horde get a 10 second start * quest question/exclaimation marks above npcs are now pink and 10000000000% larger * priests have infinite invincibility * all gnomes have been removed from the game *screaming goat mounts added which can be earnt through garrison quests * new seige battleground: the arak spine. * orcs are 99% louder * goblins enlarged * eversong, ghostlands azuremyst and bloodmyst are redesigned but they have the same storylines and also different maps * a giant nintendo wii can be found in the exodar. * tauren deathknights are thrice the size. * the goblin 'time is money' racial passive now gives 100% more haste * taurens are now friendly with the allience... They can enter the capitals and use their trading stuff. * a giant millhouse manastorm walks around the area above gnomeregan (last ever gnome) * gnomeregen is now called dwarfregen. * the alpha females for trolls have been readded to the game * people can now enter gilenas... lost isles and kezan to get rare minerals which can be sold for plati'mon coins which can buy cool armour and a bright pink pony. * more dance moves added for /dance * druids now have naked mole rat form * warriors bladestorm kills everyone with one hit unless they are priests because they are invincible as mentioned above. * rogues have been renamed to 'people that were trolled by blizzard' * rogues have the same haste as warriors (low) * hinterspring highlands has the first scrolling map... if someone scrolls to the edge then they get banned forever * azhara crater is located as a closed zone on a floating island above magristers terrace. * quel danas has a tripled fabulousness rate * vash'jir has a much smaller viewing distance. * wow now supports 4k. Dowload time increased from 2 days to 8 days. * bear form are now more realistic because they more 30% slower. * if you kill someone as a rouge you have a 0.01% chance to get banned for 33.3474465432367863225)86422467522457 hours, but due to the variable being stored on a 8 bit integer. This will courrupt your world of warcraft and you have to reinstall your entire computer. * pvp is now called player versus player. * duskwood no longer has trees which due to the complaints about flying through duskwood * teldrassil is inside the bloodmyst/azuremyst world so you can't fly in teldrassil anymore * ashvale is split in 2: warsong and ashvale * the great divide is moved to Mulgore and it is now filled with liquid grass but some of the liquid grass grew into grass on the surface so there isn't really a difference. * trisfial is now the new home of southfury watershed. * No more auction houses, banks or flight masters in outland * blood watch is taken over by giant carrots and now all the bloodmyst quests are turned in at ammen vale. * giant rabbits have taken over pandaria and have eaten all the remaining sha. *New cooking recipes: PANCAKES and WAFFLES. * Hundreds of floating boats now swarm Altarac. * Frozen references added to Northrend. * * Scolomance is now named Hogwarthetatiouars. * Harry potter appears in you garrison. * Ron appears as a dead person in grizzly hills. * Eldwyn forest is now swarmed with Karasang Knot Weed. * Karasan (Deadwind Pass) is now called Barbie's love tower: Pink Moss agate Horde addition * * Female Goblins now have a chance to sing Miley Cyrus... Forever... * The black morass is revamped for normal and heroic. * Machine guns added * o=-pop[po[opop[po0p-[0op;[ol;[.,;[]['p;lp['op;l. is added * Sentry totems are readded * Mages can now use Heroic strike * Warriors can use spells of other classes (Including Frostbolt, Moonkin form and Fireball) * Defialas villagers are readded to Westfall * Li Li now says 'That movie was so :@, :# and :%' Because she is random * Dustwallow marsh is now called Dooskwillaw Morsh. * Mentioning the old names of the ones with different bans the player. * Hunters now start with Machine guns * Warlocks can summon the children that form the demonic pentagram and noises in goldshire. * A glitch was added which renamed Un'goro Crater to Un'un'u'u'nu'u'nu'nu'un'nuun'nu'un'nu'nu'nu'nu''nu'un'nu'nu'Goroeouncratungoro'er *Darkmoon faire is now on ashran thus only people who have Warlords of Draenor can access it. * The whole of runescape now appears has an island the size of the lost isles. So you can now destroy Lumbridge with your foot. * A zeppelin tower has been added to the fabulous Quel'danas to access mini-crushable runescape. * Valentines now takes place in April. * disappearing zeppelin/boat glitch is readded, now 1005% likely to happen * Nostalgia has destroyed Dire maul and Wailing Caverns. * Wailing Caverns was called Wailing, Crying, Childish Caravans. * Paladins have a new passive ability: Giant Pink Hammers. * A new material now makes up armour: Barbie plastic. * New archaeology: Human. * Spongebob has been added as a new toy. * Illidian stormrage turned out to be GUFFIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. Not the normal guy you know on Runescape, but similar * WoW has now been screwed up completely. * Still want more patch notes, huh? * Well NO... * Fine... * -_- * Garrisons can be turned into barbie mansions (Have I already mentioned this?!?!) * 'The cake is a lie delight' is a new recipe that makes you lose cooking points because it's a lie * Chuck Norris is a giant that has destroyed searing gorge (Sorry Searing gorge) * Sunwell Plateau can no longer be entered due to... Technical difficulties... yeah... Technical difficulties... * New goblin joke: You're so fake that even barbie is more real than you. * New goblin speeches: SALUATIONS (Female) and You can't trust atoms. They make up EVERYTHING (Male) * Hellfire Peninsula is now named Tannan Jungle * Tannan Jungle is now named Hellfire Peninsula * Terrokar forest is now called Tannan jungle * Nagrand is now named Nagrand * Terrokar forest is now called Nagrand * Nagrand is now called Nagrand * hellfire-peninsula is now called tannan jungle * terrokar forest is now called hellfire nagrand * nagrand is now named HellFirePeninsula * HellFirePeninSula is now named TerrokarJunngle * TannanJungle is now named NaGrand * Tannan forest is now called NaGrandPeninsula * hellfire-PenInSula is no called TerroGrand * Terrofire Tannagrand Hinter Spring Highlands Peninsula Forest Jungle is now called Tannan Complications. * Good news at last: everyone has now been upgraded to Mists of Pandaria who doesn't have it.